Finding Faith, Taking Hart
by DaBillmann
Summary: Centuries ago, the shaman of a Native American Tribe, The Diroc, called on the 8 great totem spirits to lend their powers to 8 young people to defend the world against a demon called Lord Zedd. Since that day, in times of need, these Totem Warriors have returned. Today,when the threat of Lord Zedd returns , they rise again to team up with newly called Slayer, Faith Lehane.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know, I know I know. ANOTHER new story? *Waves off all the naysayers*. My Power Rangers obsession got a bit of a jump start when I recently met Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly Hart) at Motor City Comic Con. It got me wanting to do a Buffy/Rangers crossover with Faith going to Angel Grove instead of Sunnydale. But, I've always had trouble reconciling the alien menace/giant robot genre with Buffy's vampire's, demon's and forces of darkness genre. Any who have read my story "Charmed and Spirited" will remember me using something called Totem Warriors. This is something i borrowed directly from the BTVS Roleplaying Game produced by Eden Studios. The Totem Warriors, the Wendigo I will use in this story, Nathaniel Shadow-Dancer and a few plot elements were all taken from the Slayers Handbook supplement produced for the BTVSRPG

The Totem Warriors reminded me of the whole set up with the "Great Power" the Rangers went searching for in the MMPR movie, given how each Ranger had their 'spirit animal", so, that seemed a good way to use the characters without the giant robots. I'll also be using other MMPR characters, most notably Lord Zedd and Rita. (Though I am more picturing Elizabeth Banks playing Rita than the Rita on the show). This story takes place Season 3 of Buffy. The title is the best I could think of and may be changed if something new comes to my mind.

A/N2: Rating the story M for language, violence, the probability of sexual situations, femslash and the usual possibility of spanking themes. I promise, since these are teenagers, I will try to gloss over any sexual scene's.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, MMPR, or any material I borrow from Eden studios. Only things I own are the story itself and any OC's.

 **Finding Faith, Taking Hart**

 **By DaBillmann**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Several hundred years ago, on the site that would one day become Angel Grove, California:**_

 _The old Shaman looked sadly on the smoking gash in the ground as the Chief of the Diroc Tribe approached. The day had been won, the demon Lord Zedd had been imprisoned, but, at such cost._

 _"Lord Zedd?" the chief asked._

 _"Gone," answered the Shaman. "The Totem Warriors were unable to destroy him, but they managed to imprison him in another realm."_

 _"And the Totem Warriors?" asked the Chief, fearing he already knew the answer._

 _The Shaman sighed. "All eight of them dead," he reported. "They died saving us all."_

 _The Chief nodded but also looked concerned. "Even with Zedd gone, there are still the Wendigo, and other demons, including vampires."_

 _The Shaman nodded. "There is still the Slayer," he reminded the Chief. "And the Great Totem Spirits promised me, if they were ever needed, they would return to empower a new band of Totem Warriors. And again, and again if they have to."_

 _The Chief nodded again. It would have to do._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Angel Grove, California: 1993**_

 _Nathaniel Shadow-Dancer looked down at the boy before him sadly._

 _"it's my fault," the boy said. "They died because I wasn't there."_

 _Nathaniel put an arm on the 14 year olds shoulder. For whatever reason, the Great Animal Spirits would only make teenagers their champions, their Totem Warriors, but, when the others were all 16 to 19, Nathaniel felt that this boy had been called too young._

 _"You weren't there because the others wanted you to be safe," he told the boy. "And i agree._

 _The boy looked up into the old Native American's eyes defiantly. "I could have HELPED them!" he insisted._

 _Nathaniel looked back, giving the boy a piercing stare. "You might have," he said. "You might have died too. Either way, you are still here, and you are the last of this group of Totem Warriors. It is up to you, with what help I can give, to carry on the fight."_

 _The boy looked down at the seven graves before him. Nathaniel had somehow convinced the other Warriors families to bury them all in the same place._

 _The boy wiped a tear away with an angry fist, and looked at the names on the seven graves._

 _ **Rocky DeSantos**_

 _ **Adam Park**_

 _ **Aisha Campbell**_

 _ **Katherine Hillard**_

 _ **Theodore Jay "TJ" Johnson**_

 _ **Ashley Hammond**_

 _ **Carlos Vallerte**_

 _"I won't let you down," he whispered to his fallen team._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Five years later, September 1998**

Faith Lehane stepped off the bus and looked around. She snickered. Angel Grove was every bit as small town the Boston native had remembered. Some might be surprised she even DID remember it, as she had been 8 the last time she was here, but, her mother always said she had a good memory. She even remembered the way to her cousin's house, as she and Ma had sort of come by unannounced last time, and had to walk there.

Faith's father had left when she was only five. She'd had a fairly happy life up until then. Sure, they'd been poor, and her old man had a hard time holding down a job, but, Ma had been great. At least until he left. Faith didn't understand it at the time, but, Ma had started drinking, then later doing drugs, and hanging out with men Faith didn't like.

It had been that that had led to the impromptu trip to Angel Grove. Ma had been dating this abusive prick named Danny who had apparently been a closet pedophile. When he'd wanted to have his way with Faith, Ma had split up with him. But, Ma was afraid of Danny, and they went to Angel Grove for a few months to hide from him, taking him to stay with her sister and her family for awhile.

Those had been the best few months of Faith's life since her father had left. Aunt Jeri and Uncle Jake had a son her age, Jason, and Jason had immediately become almost a big brother to Faith. He was sweet, and good natured, and protective of her. He'd introduced her to a few friends of his, including his best friend Zack Taylor. Faith had wanted to stay, but, once she'd heard of Danny going to prison, Ma had decided to go "home". Jason, Zack too, had both actually cried when they said goodbye to Faith, with Jason telling her he'd always be there for her.

Which had led to THIS trip to Angel Grove. Last May, shortly before Ma had died of a drug overdose, this strange English lady named Diana Dormer had come up to Faith, telling her she had been called as "The Vampire Slayer", Faith had scoffed at first, but, when Dr. Dormer had shown Faith her enhanced strength and agility, as well as an actual vampire, Faith had to believe her. They stayed in Boston for a time, fighting the vampires there, but, when Faith came home and found Ma dead, they decided to take things on the road. After several misadventures, they ran across an ancient vamp named Kakistos, a vampire so old he no longer looked human, in fact, his hands and feet were now what Dr. Dormer called "cloven". Faith had encountered him first, barely escaping the confrontation with her life, burying a hand axe in Kakistos' face in the process. Kakistos had vowed revenge, and soon captured Faith and Dr. Dormer. When Kakistos had ordered Dr. Dormer brought to him, the woman had had time to tell Faith "Run. Get away from here. Don't worry about me. Go to Sunnydale, Find Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles. They'll help you."

Faith, firmly held by Kakisto's minions watched, hearing her Watchers screams, held by Kakistos' minions, as the ancient vampire tortured Dr. Dormer to death. At one point, one of the minions holding her had loosened his grip on Faith's arm, and she'd taken advantage of the situation to follow Dr. Dormers orders and escape. She went on foot for a bit, staying a step ahead of Kakistos and his minions, then finally used the last of her money to buy a bus ticket to Angel Grove.

Angel Grove was only a half hour from Sunnydale, and, both bus tickets were the same price, but, Faith wanted to see Jason and her Aunt and Uncle at least one more time before she left, so, she'd opted for Angel grove.

Faith was pulled out of her musings as she finally reached the familiar house. Not much had changed. There was a little more landscaping, Aunt Jeri had always loved her flowers, and the roof looked newer. Faith walked up to the door and hesitated before ringing the bell. Should she have called first? Would they even WANT here there? Should she give up and go straight to Sunnydale? Finally, she steeled herself and rang the bell.

Her fears were assuaged when the door was opened and Jason opened the door. They were eight years older than the last time she'd seen him, but, she would know Jason anywhere.

Apparently, it went both ways. Jason's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide when he saw her. "Faith?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Hey Jace," she said, tearing up a little. "Remember when you said you were always there for me?"

Jason teared up himself and scooped Faith up in a bear hug that probably would have hurt if Faith wasn't the Slayer. "Oh my God," he whispered. "We heard about your Mom and then couldn't find you. Mom and Dad spent a week in Boston handing out flyers. I can't believe you're here!"

Faith hugged him back. "Me either," she said.

A moment later, the two were still hugging when Aunt Jeri came to the door. "Jason, who's..." she began. "Faith?" Aunt Jeri herself started crying as she wrapped her arms around both teens, making Faith feel safer than she'd felt in a long long time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N3: I figured, most people reading this will be fans of both Buffy and Power Rangers, so, I decided to go ahead and tell Faith's story here, since even though she clearly would not tell Aunt Jeri and Uncle Jake the whole story, I figure most of you already know it. Hope you all enjoyed, and please read and review. Next chapter, Faith meets some familiar faces. (To MMPR fans anyway)


	2. Chapter 1 We Need A Hero Pt 1

A/N: So, I wanted to offer an apology to anybody whose

favorite characters were "killed off" in the prologue. It just felt right to use other former rangers for the previous group of Totem Warriors. For what it is worth, Ashley was my favorite Yellow Ranger, so, I killed off one of my own favorites as well. Nothing personal against the characters, I just felt that was how the story needed to go.

A/N2: If this were a tv show instead of a story, the following passage would be heard as a voice over before the music starts as part of the opening credits. I know, I know, GEEK. LOL

 **Centuries ago a demon lord called Lord Zedd threatened all of human existence. To combat this evil the shaman of the Diroc Tribe of Native Americans, called upon the eight great Totem Spirits, The Bear, The Coyote, The Eagle, The Lynx, The Owl, The Puma, The Raven and The Wolf to empower eight special young people with their essence and powers. These young Warriors gave their lives to imprison Zedd in a Hell Dimension. But, that was not the end. The Totem Spirits promised that if they were ever needed, a new band of hero's would be empowered to protect the world again. And they will be known as The Totem Warriors.**

 **Chapter One We Need A Hero Pt 1**

 _ **Flashback: May, 1998, Sunnydale California**_

 _Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she saw Acathla's face contorted, his brows angling downwards, his eyes starting to glow red, and his mouth opening grotesquely._

 _Her Angel was back, but it was too late. A swirling vortex to Hell was openeing preparing to suck the world into it. And there was only one way to close it. So, he kissed Angel, and told him she loved him, and then she stabbed him through the chest. As he looked at her in surprise and pain, Angel was sucked in, and the vortex closed ending one threat, but bringing on a new one. Well, technically, an old one._

 _ **That same moment, in a different Hell dimension:**_

 _Lord Zedd felt something...different. Over 500 years ago, he had been trapped in this Hell dimension by those accursed Totem Warriors.. Now, Zedd was a powerful demon, and he quickly managed to take the dimension over, but, he was still trapped here. And worse, it turns out that dimensions are somewhat like planets, revolving around a sun. It took 500 years for the dimensions to align in such a way that Zedd could attempt an escape._

 _And a NEW group of Warriors had thwarted his plans yet again! Zedd had resigned himself to waiting another 500 years. But, this time, something was...different. For some reason, a mere five years later, the dimensional walls were slightly weakened. Zedd could sense it. He could try again!_

 _But, first, he needed something. He needed an operative on Earth. Zedd scanned the Earth looking for a likely suspect. And he found one. In a place called...Cleveland._

 _ **In a hotel room in a place called Cleveland.**_

 _Rita turned as a news report came on the television in her motel room._

 _"We interrupt your program with a special report," came the announcers voice. "Another dead body has been found, matching the pattern of the serial killer known as The Cleveland Stalker. We go now to Channel 32 Action News reporter Tracy Stewart who is live at the scene."_

 _An attractive young blonde woman appeared on camera, standing in front of what looked to be an office building, cordoned off with police tape, and a crowd milling around. "Yes, Tom," she said into her microphone. "Early this morning, a janitorial worker found the body of one Martin Calvert by the dumpster behind the building. Wounds on Mr. Calverts body, as well as the fact that Mr. Calverts body was dumped behind a building he had no connection to, matches the pattern of The Cleveland Stalker, who has racked up a body count of seven including Mr. Calvert. The difference this time is, a witness has come forth, identifying the killer as a woman, caucasian, probably late 20's, with long black hair. Citizens are warned not to go out alone at night and to keep an eye out for a woman matching this description. This is Tracy Stewart, Channel 32 Action News."_

 _Rita sighed. She was so sure she had not been seen. She must have gotten careless._

 _Well, the description was pretty vague, so, she figured she would be able to skip town and start again somewhere else. But where?_

 _That was when she heard the voice in her head. And everything changed._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Angel Grove, California, Four Months Later**

Nathaniel Shadow-Dancer sighed as he read the newspaper headline. Another person had been found dead, torn apart, and parts of the body...eaten.

"Something wrong?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see his young protege had entered the room. Well, not exactly his protege any longer. The boy had grown into a capable young man in the last five years.

"Another killing," said Nathaniel. "It looks like the work of a wendigo, though the authorities are blaming it on wolves."

The younger man scoffed, "There hasn't been a wolf sighting in Angel Grove in 50 years," he said.

Nathaniel nodded. "I know," he said. "Angel Grove has always had problems with wendigo, vampires, and demons. It's probably leaked energy from the Sunnydale Hellmouth. But, things are getting worse in the last few months."

"I can handle it," said the young man.

"You can't be everywhere, Bill," Nathaniel told him. "It may be time to see if the Spirits want to empower a new group of Warriors."

"I work alone," said Bill, dismissively.

Nathaniel stepped forward and put his hands on Bill's shoulders. "I know you are still grieving the others,' he said. "But, we NEED the help. I am going to commune with the Totem Spirits now."

Bill shrugged Nathaniel off. "Do what you want," he said, walking away. "But, I am NOT going to lose another team."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faith was almost dizzy! She'd arrived at Jason's house on Thursday. It was now Saturday and she'd already been fed until she was almost ready to burst, hugged until she thought she would bruise, and threatened by Uncle Jake with both a spanking and "perpetual grounding" if she ever disappeared like that again. She'd also been informed that she would be living with them, they were her only known family aside from her absent father, moving into the guest room, and starting school on Monday. Aunt Jeri had obtained her school and medical records when she and Uncle Jake had gone to Boston to look for her after getting word of Ma's death.

Faith had balked at first. She knew Kakistos was after her and she couldn't risk him coming after her family. She figured she would stay a couple of days then head for Sunnydale and meet with the famous Buffy who could hopefully help her against the big K. Then, maybe she would come back.

Of course, Aunt Jeri didn't know this, and, seeing that the clothes Faith had brought with her were more suited to Boston's cooler climate, and the sheer fact that she hadn't brought much with her, had insisted the two go shopping on Saturday. Jason had objected because he wanted to take Faith to the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym And Juice Bar (Apparently usually just referred to as "The Juice Bar" or "Ernie's" after the guy who ran it) where he was teaching a karate class so Faith could see Zack and meet Jason's new friends. Aunt Jeri had agreed to take Faith shopping, then drop her at the Juicer Bar.

Which brought Faith to the present. Luckily Aunt Jeri had not argued Faith's style too much, so the shopping trip had gone fairly quickly, and they'd gone home for lunch, adorned with several bags of jeans, tee shirts, shorts, and a few nicer clothes, along with all the make up and toiletries she would need, and were now pulling up in front of the Juice bar, Faith dressed in a freshly laundered red tank top and denim shorts.

"Jason should already be inside," Aunt Jeri told her. "His class doesn't start for a few. Now, you have fun. Love you." She leaned over and kissed Faith on the cheek.

"Thanks Aunt Jeri," said Faith, trying not to squirm. The Scott's were a very affectionate family, something Faith just wasn't used to. Faith could count on one hand the number of times Ma had actually said the words "I love you" to her, and never hugged or kissed her, at least after the old man had left. Ma had been abusive when she was drunk or high, so most of the physical contact between them had come in the form of smacks.

Faith got out of the car and waved before walking inside. She chuckled as she looked at the place. It was clean, and kids were milling about, all looking pretty happy. SO California.

Faith looked around and noticed a really pretty brunette girl doing gymnastic moves on a balance beam with a pretty asian girl watching. Faith was fairly openly bisexual, though she was mostly experienced with guys, guys being less complicated than girls, and both girls attracted her, but the brunette...WOW! She was SMOKIN!

"Faith!" called Jason as he and an African American boy who could only be Zack walked over to her.

Faith laughed as Zack came over and gave her a hug every bit as big as the one Jason had given her upon seeing her for the first time. "It's great to see you, girl!" he said enthusiastically.

"You too!" said Faith, hugging him back. She and Zack had gotten almost as close as she and Jason when she'd been here before. "You keeping this big lug out of trouble?"

Jason scoffed. Please," he said. "You know full well it was YOU who was always getting the three of us in trouble when you were here before." Faith laughed but couldn't deny it. He looked over as the brunette and asian girls Faith had seen before walked over.

"Hi guys," said the brunette, chipperly. As Faith had already noted, she was smokin, petite, shorter than both Faith and the other girl, really pretty with a killer body, at the same time curvy and athletic.

Jason put an arm around Faith's shoulder as both he and Zack greeted the girls. "Kim, Trini, this is my cousin, Faith Lehane," Jason said. "Faith, this is Kimberly Hart, and Trini Kwan."

"Nice to meet you, Faith," said Trini, shaking her hand. She too was pretty, slightly taller than Faith with an athletic build and long black hair.

"You too," said Faith, shaking her hand and turning to the brunette, who was just sort of standing there, looking like she was in a trance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kimberly Hart was, so far as she knew, a straight girl. Oh sure, she had wound up checking one or two other girls out in the shower after gym class, or one of her gymnastic classes, but, her major attraction had always been towards boys.

So, she was stunned by the fact that she could not take her eyes off of Jason's cousin. Taller than her but not as tall as Trini, with wavy chocolate brown hair, and soulful brown eyes that Kim was currently lost in. She was absolutely beautiful. Kim found herself wanting to kiss those full lips.

Kim was snapped out of her daze by a nudge from Trini. "Er, yes," she said. "Jason and Zack have both talked about you. It's great to finally meet you."

Faith smirked at her for some reason, then looked back and forth between Jason and Zack. "Nice to meet you too," she said. "Since you said it was nice to meet me, I'm guessing they've only told you the good stuff?"

"Well, you know how it is," Jason said in a teasing manner. "We tried to only tell them only good stuff, but, not much to work with."

"Shut up!" said Faith, elbowing him. Kim and the others laughed at their antics.

"How was shopping with my Mom?" asked Jason.

"Have I mentioned I HATE shopping?" Faith almost whined.

Kim could not believe her ears. "You HATE shopping?" she said. "You must not be doing it right!" She exchanged a glance with Trini. "Trini and I are hitting the mall tomorrow. You could..." she paused and looked at the floor. "come with us," she finished, shyly.

Kim looked up to see Trini roll her eyes. "You should come," Trini told Faith. "If ANYBODY can make shopping fun, it's Kim."

Faith laughed. Kim found she liked the sound of Faith's laugh. "I'll ask Jason's parents," she promised.

Just then, a boy with sandy colored hair and glasses walked over. He was wearing a karate outfit, and moved in a slightly awkward manner. "Hey fella's," he said, walking up to Jason and Zack.

Zack smiled. "Hey, Billy, my man, what's up?" asked Zack, giving him a handshake.

"Well," said Billy, tightening the belt of his outfit. "I THINK I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class."

"You'll do great," said Jason with a friendly, though amused smile, Kim knew Jason really liked Billy and wanted to help the, well, kinda nerdy boy get over his shyness and awkwardness. "Billy, this is my cousin, Faith Lehane. Faith, this is Billy Cranston."

"Jason has mentioned you quite frequently," Billy said, accepting her handshake. "It's a true pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Kim shrugged as Faith gave her a blank look. "Beats me," she said. "I don't speak "Billy"."

Trini chuckled. "He means Jason has talked a lot about you," she translated. "And he's really happy to meet you."

Faith roleld her eyes. "Nice to meet you too," she said.

"Ok, class is starting in a few minutes," said Jason to Billy and Zack. "We better get going." The other two boys nodded and the three went to get ready.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faith was enjoying herself as she stood with Kim and Trini watching Jason's class. She was really enjoying their company, especially Kim's. As well as being smokin' hot, Kim had a very mischievous, sassy sense of humor and was really quick with a smart alec comeback.

"Jason took classes when I was here the first time," Faith told the girls. "He's gotten REALLY good!" She then shook her head as Billy botched a move.

"Poor Billy," said Trini, shaking her head. "His Dad is a science professor at U of C Sunnydale campus, and Billy is just a complete chip off the block."

"Yeah," said Kim. "Smart as he is awkward."

Faith laughed. "Well, maybe hanging out with us will be good for him," she said, briefly forgetting her plans to leave. She looked sadly down at the ground. She liked Jason's friends, and loved staying with Aunt Jeri and Uncle Jake, but, she knew she couldn't put them in danger.

"Hey, you ok?" Kim asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Faith, wiping away a tear before it could fully form. "Just thinking."

"About your Mom?" asked Trini, sympathetically. Faith knew Jason had told them her Old Man wasn't in the picture and her Ma had recently died, but, that they didn't know that it was a OD.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Oh God," said Kim, looking over. Faith's eyes followed hers to see three boys, one skinny, one heavy set and the third average, walk in. All three, in their leather jackets, screamed biker/thug wannabe.

"Bulk and Skull," sighed Trini. "Who's that with them?"

"I think it's Skull's cousin," said Kim. "Spike or something. Skull mentioned his family moving to town last time he asked me out.' Kim shook her head.

The big guy, probably Bulk looked over and saw them. "Hey Trini," he said. "When are you two gonna go on that double date with me and Skull?" he indicated the skinny one. Then he noticed Faith. "Oh, and I see you brought a friend for Spike! That was thoughtful!"

"Yeah, thoughtful," said Spike, with a high pitched laugh. Then Spike laughed with a similar laugh, that led into a snort.

"How about half past never?" Kim sassed.

"Yeah," said Trini. "Now why don't you three take a hike and stop trying to scare our new friend."

Faith scoffed. "Please," she said. "My Grams was scarier than these three."

"Oh really," said Bulk, walking right up to her, getting nose to nose. "Maybe we should SHOW you how scary we can be!"

"Yeah, show ya," laughed Skull standing opposite Kim as Spike stood opposite Trini.

Faith winced and waved a hand in front of her face. "Dude, WHAT is with the funky breath?" she asked. "Smells like onions, limburger, and motor oil!"

Bulk sputtered, enraged, then stepped back and charged at Faith, Skull and Spike, being the lackey's they were, charging at Kim and Trini, respectively.

That was a mistake. While Kimberly just dodged out of the way, making Skull go sailing past her, Trini executed a perfect judo flip on Spike, while Faith, using a little more strength than a girl her age should have, did the same with Bulk. All three went sailing over and upended a nearby table.

As the three girls stood and laughed, a tall young man, nearly a foot taller than Faith herself, walked over and yanked first Bulk, then Skull, then Spike, to their feet. Faith noticed he was good looking and muscular, with long black hair and a goatee. "I told you guys to stop causing trouble around here," he said. "Now get out. Ernie will decide if you can come back."

Bulk sputtered, but, obviously afraid of this guy, motioned to the door and led Skull and Spike out.

"Who's that guy?" asked Faith.

"His name's Bill Gordon," said Kim with a funny look. She looked almost jealous.

"He graduated a little over a year ago," added Trini. "Then he went to work here as Ernie's assistant. "He's kinda strange. A loner."

Faith nodded as Jason's class ended, and Kim and Trini went to join the three boys. Her eyes briefly met Bill's. She sensed something...strange about him, and from the look in his eyes, he felt the same about her.

Faith shook her head as Kim called out to her. She turned and went to join her new friends, all the time, feeling Bill's eyes still on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N3: Yeah, I HAD to use Bulk and Skull. If any of you have seen Power Rangers Samurai, you'll recognize Spike. For those who haven't, Bulk returns that season, sans Skull, but, they introduce Skull's son, Spike. I wanted to use him, largely because of the above scene, so I made him Skull's cousin instead of his son. I also rather tongue in cheekly used Cleveland as the place Lord Zedd found Rita. Not only is Cleveland the site of another Hellmouth, according to Buffy lore, but, thanks to an episode of Full House, I always use "Cleveland" as my answer to a "where" question. LOLHope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please be sure to let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 2 Interlude

A/N: After some thought, and consulting a few readers, I have decided to change the title of this story to "Finding Faith, Taking Hart" as a sort of play on Faith and Kim's names.

A/N2: Two chapters in less than 24 hours! Looks like the Bill Muse is either feast or famine, LOL. This will be a short interlude chapter, containing Faith's trip to the mall with Kim and Trini, and some Faith/Kim (Fimberly? Klehane? I hate name smooshing but I wanted to get that out there as a certain somebody is wanting to call them "Fart" and I won't have that.) cuteness, and then, well, read on and find out.

 **Chapter 2 Interlude**

"Is she ALWAYS like this?" Faith asked Trini as the two flopped down at one of the tables in the food court while Kim went to get them all mocha's. The perky little gymnast was dragging them both around the mall at warp speed. Their current count was Faith two bags, Trini three and Kim five.

"She's actually pretty tame this trip," answered Trini. "Largely because her Mom put her on a strict budget this time. I'm pretty sure her exact words were "One penny over and you can say goodbye to shopping for the next two years"."

Faith laughed. "Talk about cruel and unusual punishment," she said. "I'm more talking about her energy. Where does she get it?"

"I have no idea," laughed Trini. "She's always been that way. Her Dad used to call her his "Tiny Tigress" because she's tiny, but she's fierce."

They both shared a laugh as Kim came bouncing over with a drink carrier with three mocha's on it. She held up her hand and said "My treat," as Faith reached for her wallet. Aunt Jeri had given her her credit card, also with a fairly strict budget, and a little cash.

"Only because your food budget is separate from your shopping budget," teased Trini.

"Oh, shush," scolded Kim, though her eyes showed that she found the statement every bit as amusing as Faith and Trini did.

Trini had been right, Hurricane Kim, with her boundless energy and enthusiasm, DID make shopping fun, if a touch dizzying. Faith was having a great time, getting to know the two girls, and generally just spending time with Kim. Faith had done a little bit of flirting, and she was pretty sure Kim had flirted some back.

"Now, hurry up you two," said Kim. "The shoe store has a BOGO going on and I don't want them to sell out before I get there."

"Kim," said Trini, patiently. "We JUST sat down. Plus, on the off chance that they DO sell out, you already have shoes that match every outfit you own, including what you bought here today."

"But,' whined Kim. "It's buy one get one FREE!" She gave Faith a pout in an attempt to win her to the dark side.

Faith found herself unable to resist that pout. "I think we've lost this round, T," she said to Trini.

"Ya think?" asked Trini, sarcastically. She took a final drink from her mocha and stood up. "Ok, I'll be right back, then, if you two are ready, we can go terrorize the shoe store." She headed off to the ladies room.

"So," said Kim, giving Faith a scrutinizing look. "Still hate shopping?"

Faith chuckled. "Well, still not the worlds biggest fan," she said with a flirty smirk. "But it can be fun, with the right company." She placed a hand on Kim's.

Kim beamed, but, apparently decided to tease her. "Yeah, Trini is enjoying your company too," she said, pretending she didn't realize Faith was talking about her.

"You're a sassy little munchkin, aintcha," Faith teased back.

"Faith Lehane," Kim huffed. "You're only a few inches taller than I am. She dramatically crossed her arms, accidentally knocking her own purse in the floor. Faith decided to be chivalrous and bent over to pick it up at the exact same moment Kim did the same. Naturally, they managed to bonk their foreheads against each other.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Kim, rubbing her forehead and pulling back as Faith did the same. Next thing Faith knew, they were both staring right into each others eyes.

"Has anybody ever told you you have beautiful eyes?" Kim asked, making her stomach feel like butterflies were taking flight in it.

"Has anybody ever told you yours aint so bad either?" asked Faith, her voice barely above a whisper. The two stared into each others eyes a moment longer, unconciously moving closer.

"Faith," whispered Kim, looking a bit entranced.

"Kim," whispered Faith, FEELING a bit entranced.

"Trini," came a third voice, making both girls jump and pull back. They both looked up to see Trini standing there, smiling merrily.

"Would you two like me to come back?" she teased.

Kim grumbled. "YOU are rubbing off on her," she told Faith. "She's teased me more in the last two days than she has in the last month!"

"Well, it's not THAT hard to do," Faith said, standing. "Now come on, Tiny Tigress. YOU're the one who wanted to hit the shoe store and yet, YOU are the one still sitting." She grabbed her bags, and a couple of Kim's.

"Trini!" huffed Kim as she stood. "You weren't supposed to tell that story!" Trini just shrugged apologetically.

"Well, get used to it," Faith said laughing. "It's either that or "Midget"."

"Jerk," said Kim as she led the others to the shoe store.

"I HEARD that," said Faith in a mock dangerous tone.

"Well, I said it pretty loudly," Kim shot back as all three girls burst into giggles. Well, Faith just laughed. She was WAY too badass to giggle.

As they made their way to the afore mentioned shoe store, Faith sadly decided that she needed to leave for Sunnydale tonight, or she would never do it. She hated to go, but, again, she could NOT endanger her family or friends. But maybe, just maybe, she would come back if she ever managed to take care of Kakistos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A couple of days later, with the help of Buffy Summers, Faith HAD taken care of Kakistos, and she WAS planning to head back to Angel Grove. in fact, she was sitting in the Sunnydale High library this very moment with Buffy and her Watcher, Rupert Giles, waiting for Aunt Jeri and Uncle Jake to pick her up.

Faith had indeed left Angel Grove on Sunday night, leaving all of her new clothes behind and a note saying "I'm sorry", and made her way to Sunnydale. She'd rented a cheap motel room and managed to meet Buffy and her friends at a local club called The Bronze. Upon meeting them, Faith's walls had gone back up, and she'd told a story about how her Watcher was on a Watchers Retreat in England, so, she'd taken a little road trip. Faith had a natural way with people, at least in the short term, and she'd managed to get herself in good with B's friends and her mother.

Unfortunately, Giles had gotten in touch with the Watchers Council and gotten word that Dr. Dormer was dead. Buffy had also fought a vampire who said he "lived for Kakistos", and the two had worked out the rest, that Kakistos had killed Dr. Dormer and was after Faith.

B had confronted Faith in her motel room, and Faith had decided to split. Unfortunately, Kakistos had found her an d showed up at her motel, killing the night manager before going after Faith and Buffy. The two had ran, but managed to get themselves herded into Kakistos' lair.

During the fight, Faith had managed to over come her fear and stake Kakistos, having to use a wooden beam to penetrate his extra touch breast plate. After the battle, Buffy had taken Faith to Giles and gotten the whole story out of her, including the part about stopping briefly in Angel Grove to see her family first. Finding out they were the only family Faith had left, Buffy and Giles had talked her into calling Aunt Jeri and Uncle Jake, which wasn't hard as Faith DID want to go back, and that had brought them to where they were now.

"I spoke to The Council," said Giles. "they approve of your heading back to Angel Grove. Apparently, they have almost as much trouble with vampires and other supernatural creatures as Sunnydale." He looked thoughtful. "Probably the proximity to the Hellmouth. Anyway, they are going to assign you a new Watcher. He should, hopefully, be there within the next week or so."

"Oh joy," said Faith. She missed Dr. Dormer, and she'd grown to like Giles over the last couple of days, and she couldn't imagine having a Watcher other than either of them. However, Dr. Dormer was dead, and Giles was BUFFY'S Watcher, so, maybe having one of her own would be for the best.

"Faith,' said Buffy with amusement. "Please try to get along with him."

"No promises, but, I'll try," answered Faith, stubbornly.

Buffy chuckled at Faith's petulance. "Anyway, I'm glad you'll be so close," she said. "That way, if we need to, we can call each other for help"

Faith was stunned. "You mean that?" she asked.

"Sure I do," answered Buffy, sounding sincere. "And you don't have to only call if there's trouble. You can call just to talk." She smiled. "I know we had a bit of a rocky start, but you really came through with Kakistos, Faith. I-I want us to be friends, and maybe occaisional partners."

Faith smiled. "I'd like that, B," she said.

"Faith Marie Lehane," came an angry sounding voice from the library doors. All three turned to see an angry LOOKING Uncle Jake and an upset looking Aunt Jeri standing there. "You had the your aunt, Jason and me worried sick! I honestly don't know whether to spank you or hug you right now!"

Faith bit her lip and blushed a little bit. "I don't suppose you could just hug me and believe me when I tell you, I REALLY felt like I had to leave, then Buffy and Mr. Giles here convinced me to go home?"

Buffy and Giles wisely stood silent as Uncle Jake looked into Faith's eyes, apparently seeing her sincerity there. "Well," he said. "I'll give you the hug, and I DO believe you thought you HAD to do this, but, I'm not promising you won't get the spanking, or at least grounded, when we get home." He threw his arms around her. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered huskily as Aunt Jeri joined the hug.

"I won't," Faith promised. "I'm really and truly sorry."

The three hugged for another moment before disengaging. Uncle Jake then walked over to Giles and extended his hand. "Thank you for looking after our girl while she was here, Mr. Giles, Buffy," he said.

"It was our pleasure," said Giles, shaking his hand. "Faith is quite a girl."

Faith smiled and bid both Buffy and Giles goodbye, making sure to exchange phone numbers with Buffy. Then, Uncle Jake and Aunt Jeri each out an arm around Faith's shoulders. "Let's go home," said Uncle Jake.

It was probably the most beautiful word Faith had ever heard.

Home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N3: Ok, maybe not so short after all. LOL. So, I wanted to have Faith go through with her plan to run away to Sunny D, take care of Kakistos there, then go back to Angel Grove, but, I figured, since the only real new material would be the bit at the end, I should not bother writing out the whole episode and just do a sort of interlude with Faith thinking back on the last couple of days. However, I liked the things I planned to happen on the shopping trip on Sunday, so, wanted to include that too. Hope you guys all liked the interlude. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3 We Need A Hero Pt 2

**Chapter 2 We Need A Hero Pt 2**

 _ **Central Park, New York, One month ago**_

 _Kyle Dufours crouched behind a bush in Central Park, watching the two college girls who had been walking hand in hand kiss each other softly, saying goodnight. Kyle smirked as the girls prepared to part. Both were quite lovely, but it was the redhead that drew his attention. He knew that any minute now, she would be alone and he could strike._

 _Nearly a year and a half ago, Kyle and his friends, Rhonda Kelley, Tor Hauer, Heidi Barrie, and Mick Riley had been semi normal teenagers living in a small California town called Sunnydale. They were thugs and bullies, but, really, the worst they had ever done was beat a few kids up._

 _Then things changed. While bullying a bookish boy named Lance, the five had been confronted by Xander Harris, in the Hyena house at the local zoo. To this day Kyle didn't really understand why, but the five of them and Harris had been possessed by the spirits of the Hyena's. They had gone on a tear, resulting in group, sans Harris, killing and eating the school principal, Bob Flutie. This strange new girl, Buffy Summers, had somehow been able to fight the Pack, eventually leading them back to the Hyena house where they were depossessed. While Buffy fought the strange zoo keeper, Kyle and the others had gotten the Hell out of Dodge, with full memories of what had happened._

 _Most people might have been driven crazy by the memories of killing and eating the principal, but Kyle and the others, well, somehow, they relished the memories. The power they had held while possessed had been intoxicating, as had the feeling of power that came with the taking of a human life. Knowing they could never return to their old lives, and figuring that Buffy had been holding her own against them when they HAD their powers (Kyle still had no idea how the tiny girl had managed that) the Pack, as they still thought of themselves, had opted to leave Sunnydale, their path eventually leading to New York._

 _In their travels, the group had managed to regain some of the feeling of power by murdering innocent's they found on the way. They were careful, they weren't stupid. Well, Kyle and Rhonda weren't. They never went on an actual killing spree, just taking one or two victims then leaving town right after they had slated their murderous lust, but, finally decided New York was large enough to lose themselves in. It was going well, but, they missed the power they'd gotten from the Hyena. They CRAVED it._

 _"Forget her," came a voice from behind Kyle just as the two girls were separating. Kyle turned and saw a woman about ten years older than himself, wearing a faded brown leather jacket. She had long jet black hair, and was attractive, but,_ sinister looking. There was also something... different about her. She seemed to be filled with a power similar but different to the one Kyle and his friends had been.

 _"Kyle Dufours," the woman said in a sultry voice, walking up to him. "You and your friends have done some impressive work since leaving Sunnydale. That is, impressive for amateurs."_

 _Kyle looked at the woman suspiciously. "What do you know about us?"_

 _"Everything," said the woman. "About the Hyena's, about the killings, I know everything. I know you miss the power you had, and that you want it back."_

 _"And?" asked Kyle, somehow sensing where this was going._

 _"And, you can have it all back," she said, moving in and whispering seductively in his ear. "You can be even stronger than you were before. All you have to do, is agree to serve my Master. You and your friends can have the power of the Wendigo."_

 _Kyle shuddered. Somehow, he knew the woman was speaking the truth. He turned to look the woman in the eye. "Who are you?" he asked._

 _"My name is Rita," she answered. "Come with me, to Angel Grove."_

 _Shit, though Kyle. We have to go back to California!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Angel Grove, California, Today**

Faith fidgeted as she sat across from Mr. Caplan, the principal of Angel Grove High, as the man read her transcript. It was a policy at the school that all new incoming students had to meet with the principal on their first day. Jason had "warned" her about the man. He'd told her Caplan was a good man, but, a strict disciplinarian who brooked no shenanigans from the student body. Knowing her transcripts were a bit...colorful, she was a bit nervous as to how the man would react to them.

Faith, Uncle Jake and Aunt Jeri had returned from Sunnydale the previous evening. After a verbal lashing from Jason, Faith had indeed gotten that spanking, but, had managed to avoid a grounding, somehow. It was funny, as a Slayer, Faith had been hurt way worse than the spanking she'd gotten, but, the guilty feeling of worrying and upsetting Uncle Jake, Aunt Jeri and Jason, had hurt a lot worse than anything vampires or demons had ever done to her. But afterwards, she was hugged, and told she was loved and given a "clean slate".

Then, this morning, walking to school with Jason and Zack, she'd gotten another scolding from "The Zack-Man" (She loved the guy, but, GOD! What a stupid nickname to give himself!). It was horrible not being able to tell them WHY she'd had to leave, but she knew the worse was yet to come. Upon arriving at school, she'd had to go straight to Caplan's office, but, she STILL had to face The Wrath Of Kimberly. Jason and Zack had taken great pleasure in tormenting Faith with just how upset Kim was with her.

Caplan interrupted Faith's musing, looking up at her. "Miss Lehane," he said to her. "You have an...interesting history. Despite a history of fights, and minor vandalism, as well as truancy, and your disappearance after your mother died, you've managed to maintain a commendable 3.4 GPA." He looked at Faith and smiled kindly. "Actually, considering your upbringing, you've done quite well for yourself. And, I think you are in good hands in the care of the Scott's. Now, I have to warn you, shenanigans like you pulled in Boston will NOT be tolerated here, but, if you keep your nose clean, and get your school assignments done, you and I will have no problems."

Faith smiled back. "Don't worry, Sir," she told him. "I know how lucky i am to have a family like the Scott's, and I have already made some friends here, so I have no intention of screwing things up."

"I believe you, Faith," said Caplan, rising and motioning for Faith to do the same. She did and he softly placed his hand on her back, guiding her to the door. "And my door is always open if you need anything.." They exchanged another smile as he opened the door to see Jason and Zack waiting for her, "Now, you have your schedule and I trust these two to help lead you to your first class." He gave Jason and Zack a playful wink. "More or less. Welcome To Angel Grove High, Faith."

"Thank you, Sir," said Faith as she and the others left the office.

"How was it?" asked Jasonm as they made their way to Faith's locker.

"Like you said," Faith told him. "He seems stricet, but, really nice. A lot nicer than the d-bag at my old school."

"Just stay on his good side," said Zack as he and Jason laughed at the d-bag comment. "He can REALLY make your life miserable if you don't. Just ask Bulk and Skull."

"Yeah, and Spike has already joined them on his list," added Jason as Faith started working the combination on her locker. Suddenly, she heard the voice she had been dreading.

"FAITH LEHANE!"

Faith groaned, then shot both Jason and Zack a glare at their amused looks as she turned around to face the music.

In front of her, flanked by an angry looking Trini and a slightly less angry looking Billy was the 5'2" of blazing fury that was Kimberly Hart. And she looked a lot angrier than a girl that adorable should be able to look.

"H-hi guys," stammered Faith. She had fought vampires and demons. She had faced her fear and killed Kakistos, and yet, she withered under the glare of this tiny tigress.

Kim stomped up to her. "Don't you "Hi guys" us," she said, slapping Faith on her arm. "What were you thinking, disappearing like that?"

"Kimberly suffered considerable anguish at the thought of you being hurt," added Billy. The other five all looked to Trini.

"He means she was worried sick," said Trini, glaring. "We ALL were!"

Faith looked around at the group of them, and teared up as she realized she had really fucked up. "I'm so sorry," she said, speaking to all of them. "I wish I could tell you more, but, all I can say is, I REALLY felt like I HAD to leave. You all have every right to hate me, and I don't blame you for it. I-I'm sorry." She turned and rushed away.

Faith rounded corner and rushed into a, thankfully vacant, girls rest room. She leaned against the wall and started crying softly.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes to see Kim standing there. She was still clearly not happy with Faith, but, her look had softened considerably.

"Nobody hates you," she said softly. "If we did we wouldn't have been that worried about you. Faith, we were all scared to death. Especially Jason and Zack. I walked up on Jason when he was alone one time, and I swear he was crying."

Faith looked at the petite brunette, seeing tears forming in Kim's own eyes. "I really am sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what the future holds, but, i promise to TRY and never worry them like that again."

Kim nodded and took a tissue out of her purse and started drying Faith's tears. "See that you don't," she said. "Now, clean up, We have to get to class."

Faith nodded and turned to the sink. After washing her face, and doing a quick reapply to her makeup, she turned back to see Kim watching her closely.

Feeling a little better, Faith gave Kim a dimpled grin. "So," she said. "Just Jason and Zack? Nobody else was as worried as they were?"

Kim rolled her eyes and fought off a grin. "Well," she said. "there's the SLIGHTEST chance that someone else was as worried as they were." She looked at the floor shyly. "A certain someone who has just recently met you..." she paused, taking a breath."...and MAY be trying to work out what she feels about you, MAY have cried herself to sleep each night you were gone."

Faith smiled. "Well, I MAY just be trying to work out what my feelings for her are as well," she said, softly. "And if you see her, tell her that knowing i upset her is almost worse than knowing i upset my family."

Kim smiled, showing off her own dimples. "I'll do that," she said as she hugged Faith, unknowingly repeating Uncle Jakes words. "Don't ever do that again."

Faith chuckled a bit as they hugged, then, impulsively, gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips. "Well," she said, mischievously, if it gets me a hug like THAT, I just may!"

Kim stepped back and gave Faith a look that could curdle milk. "Don't. You. Dare." She said ennunciating each word. Then she grabbed Faith's arm, spun her around, and gave her a swat on her ass. "Now get moving," she ordered.

Faith jumped a little at the swat. "Yes, Ma'am," she said huskily, as she left the restroom, Kim grumbling and shaking her head behind her.

"Is everything ok?" asked Trini, she and the others having obviously waited for them.

"It's fine," huffed Kim. "Faith apologised, then started being an ass."

Trini and Billy's jaws dropepd as Zack burst out laughing. "Lord," said Jason, shaking his head. "I didn't know you even KNEW words like that!" He teased, exchanging a grin with Faith.

Kim huffed again. "You guys are SO not funny!" she groused as they all started off for their first class.

After comparing schedules, Faith found she had the same first hour as Kim and Zack. As the three walked off in companionable silence, Faith marveled at the turns her life had taken. She'd spent most of her life with no one really caring about her. Now, she had an aunt, uncle and cousin who loved her, three amazing friends, and...Kim. Faith stil lwasn't sure what the two brunettes shared, but one thing was for sure. She was going to enjoy finding out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In his Hell dimension, Lord Zedd sat on his throne feeling disquieted. From what he had observed, a Slayer had just arrived in Angel Grove. If she started working alongside the single remaining Totem Warrior, his plans could be dealt a major blow.

"What troubles you, my Lord?" came a gutteral voice from behind him. Zedd turned to see his general, Goldar, standing before him. Goldar was the last of a race of warrior demons, known for their blue skin and semi ape like faces. They also had wings. Goldar himself wore a sort of golden armor and had a golden sword sheathed across his back. Flanking Goldar were two of the demon's who had occupied this dimension when Zedd had been imprisoned here, Kelzaks. Grey humanoids with lizard like faces, each sporting a medallion with a Z on it on their chests, the Kelzak had become Zedd's foot soldiers. They were not particularly tough, but, they could self replicate and had limited transportation abilities.

"A Slayer has arrived in Angel Grove," Zedd informed him. "If she joins with that old fool Shadow-Dancer and the boy, our plans could be compromised."

"What are your orders?" asked Goldar.

"Tonight, you and my Kelzak should be able to breach the dimensional portal and travel to Earth," Zedd answered. "Help Rita and her Wendigo to destroy the Slayer and the Puma. And take the jar with you. Rita will have a suitable host waiting."

"Yes my Lord," rumbled Goldar as he went to take a jar off of a table nearby. He held the jar reverently. "Soon," he said, caressing it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: After a PM conversation with Megagalvatron12, I decided I had to use Goldar and the Putties. Though, the name Putties was a bit too cheesy for this story, so, I used the name of the foot soldiers in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Kelzak. That sounded the most like a race of demon's to me. Megagalvatron12 also gave me an idea which led to the jar Goldar is taking with him. All will be revealed. Thanks for the help, M.

A/N2: I always considered Mr. Caplan to be on good terms with the Power Rangers, though he was just as strict with them as Bulk and Skull on the rare occasions they got into trouble, so, that is how I am trying to portray him. Though, I recently read his entry in the Power Rangers Wiki, and it seems whoever wrote that, considers Caplan to have been mean and abusive to his students. I recently rewatched all of Mighty Morphin and never really got THAT idea, but, I apologize to anybody else who did get that feeling and feel Caplan is OOC in this story. It's Fanfiction, so, there is always going to be at least SOME OOC. Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.


	5. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
